On The Hunt
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Smutty one shot following on from "The Hunt", which starred the legendary Phil Glenister as an abandoned husband in need of a good woman. Or possibly a bad one ...


The divine Mr Glenister starred in a drama a few years back called "The Hunt". How very ironic in retrospect! If you didn't see it, don't let it put you off reading because it really won't matter.  
>All you need to know is that Phil plays Rob, a handsome, rich, successful music promoter married to Sarah (Amanda Holden), and the two of them move to a huge pile in the country, mainly to pander to her desire to ride. Presumably, Rob didn't foresee that she'd mostly end up riding the randy local squire, a posh chinless wonder named Hugh (Adrian Lukis). Clearly the woman needed her eyes testing. ;)<br>Now read on …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On The Hunt**

Becky really couldn't believe her luck when she first heard the news. His silly cow of a wife had run off with a member of the landed gentry leaving him free, single and available again. She'd been his PA for almost a year now, brought in to cover for Sarah when they decided on the move to the lavish country pile, and she'd fretted that she wouldn't see much of him afterwards. As it turned out she needn't have worried, he was still down in London several days a week, almost as if he hadn't really wanted to move in the first place. Seemed it was all for Sarah's benefit, as she'd long suspected.

She'd fancied the pants off him the first time she laid eyes on him, and what red-blooded female wouldn't? Tall with endless legs, that sexy pout, bedroom eyes framed by impossibly long lashes, and so incredibly nice with it. In fact nice didn't remotely cover it, he was charming, funny, down-to-earth, and an excellent boss to boot: he mostly trusted her to get on with things and rarely interfered. After the first couple of weeks, she was well and truly smitten, but there was a rather large fly in the ointment. Sarah.

It quickly became apparent to Becky that his wife no longer appreciated him and took the relationship completely for granted, although she still enjoyed the lucrative financial benefits. If there'd ever been any genuine love on her side it had long since turned into a residual affection built on habit and familiarity. She watched him running around after Sarah, doing everything to try to please her and getting so little in return, and she bided her time. It was clear to everyone except him that it wasn't destined to last.

And now, finally, she had her chance. The trouble was he was still moping about like a wet weekend and giving every impression of being completely broken-hearted, possibly not the best time to make a move on him. Maybe some tea and sympathy would be more appropriate, even if she did want to push him back in his office chair and straddle him then and there. She sighed, and put her head round the door.

"Rob? Fancy a cuppa?"

He was sitting with his head in his hands, and he looked up as she walked in.

"Please. Can you maybe stick some brandy in it?"

He looked like he hadn't been sleeping too well, and her heart went out to him.

"Don't think that would be such a good idea. I can offer you a chocolate biscuit, though."

That earned her a weak smile at least.

"Done. In fact, make it two."

She returned the smile, mesmerised by the glory that was his eyes.

"Thought only women turned to chocolate in times of crisis? And by the way, Rob. If you ever need to talk …"

He ran a hand distractedly through his hair.

"Thanks. I may take you up on that offer, particularly if alcohol is involved."

"Oh, you can depend on it. Um … any plans for this weekend?"

She held her breath, looking at down her feet.

"Actually, none as yet."

He sounded as hesitant as she felt, and she looked up again, meeting his sapphire gaze.

"How about dinner Saturday night? I'd be happy to cook."

She twisted her fingers together nervously, but he flashed her a smile which made her knees go weak.

"That'd be really nice. I'll bring a case of wine, shall I?"

"Great. Must remember to put something in the fridge for me."

"Funny. Very funny …"

She grinned at him, thinking at least he looked more cheerful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob watched her go, a thoughtful look on his face. He hadn't failed to notice her when she first started, the attractive brunette with the big brown eyes and shapely figure. That was some very nice cleavage, and she wasn't afraid to show it off for his benefit either. He wondered idly if she was a "C" or a "D" cup, and imagined his hand fondling a breast, his fingers teasing, his lips moving lower …

Suddenly, his jeans felt a little too tight and he began to fidget around uncomfortably in his chair. It had been a long two months, maybe spending Saturday evening with Becky wasn't such a bad idea after all …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door-bell rang right on time, and her heart leapt into her mouth. She was so nervous her hands were shaking, and then she saw him on the step, black jacket, open-necked white shirt and jeans, and it was all she could do not to start drooling. She was wearing a white lacy blouse and black skirt, and they broke the ice by joking about their unplanned colour co-ordination. He'd brought two bottles of quality champagne, and after a glass or two they started to relax and enjoy one another's company, finding they had plenty in common outside of work: he was also a film fan, enjoyed novels and apparently was an accomplished cook and a wine lover.

He seemed to relish the boeuf bourguignon that had been cooking on a low heat all afternoon, and offered to make dinner for her in return some time. She watched him as he talked animatedly in between mouthfuls, his long fingers toying with the stem of his glass, and felt the butterflies in her stomach sink down to become an ache between her thighs. By the time they retired to the sofa, more than a little mellow, she decided she was definitely falling for him big style. He hadn't mentioned Sarah all night, and she thought now might be a good time to find out if he was still hung up on her, so she took another sip of champagne and a deep breath.

"At the risk of spoiling such a lovely evening, there is an elephant lurking in the room which we haven't mentioned yet."

"Do you know, I haven't thought about her once all night? I suspect that may be down to an excellent dinner. And some very beguiling company …"

Suddenly she was held captive, laid bare by his beautiful silver gaze, breathless, lost.

"She was such a fool to walk out on you …"

Instinctively, her hand went to stroke his cheek and he covered it with his own, squeezing it before planting a gentle kiss on the palm. She felt as though all the breath had left her body as he leant in and brushed his lips across hers, tentatively at first, then more confidently as she opened to him like a flower, her fingers stroking the downy hair at the back of his neck. It was undoubtedly the best kiss of her life, unhurried, sensual, their tongues exploring, sliding over one another in an erotic dance, lighting a flame in both of them. One hand crept inside her blouse to trace little circles on the bare skin of her back while the other moved slowly up to cup a breast, and she moaned softly, her body thrilling to his touch. He broke the kiss, looking down into her flushed face.

"Hmmm … definitely a "D", I'd say."

She raised a quizzical eye-brow.

"Good guess. Been considering the matter long?"

He grinned and moved to nibble the soft skin below her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well I am a bit of a connoisseur …"

"In that case don't let me keep you from making a full inspection."

He resumed his attentions, pressing slow kisses down her neck while deftly undoing the buttons on her blouse, slipping it from her shoulders and sitting back to admire the view.

"Thankyou, God."

His thumbs skimmed over black silk and she gasped as the ache between her thighs became an insistent throb. As his lips traced the curve of one breast, he reached round and expertly unclasped her bra, moving it down her arms and dropping it to the floor.

"You've done that before …"

She felt him smile against her skin, and he looked up, his eyes alight with desire.

"Maybe once or twice. Never resulted in perfection before, though."

He took a taut nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, and she groaned pulling his head in closer, feeling his teeth rake across the sensitive bud.

"Please … Rob … want you so much …"

She felt his hand slide slowly up under her skirt to meet the exposed skin of her inner thigh, and thanked God that she'd put on her best underwear, just in case.

"Mmmm … stockings … so damned sexy …"

His fingers began to stroke her through her knickers, and she gasped, not able to wait any longer.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom. Right now."

She took his hand and led the way, kissing him eagerly, unashamedly as she undid his shirt buttons and pushed it off his shoulders. She nuzzled her way down his neck and over his smooth chest before biting down on a nipple and he groaned.

"I really need to get out of these jeans."

Sitting down on the bed, she made quick work of his belt and tugged them down his legs along with his boxers, gasping as he stood naked and proud in front of her.

"Well that's certainly no disappointment."

He smirked down at her.

"Never had any complaints so far."

She lowered her head and swirled her tongue around his tip before taking him into her mouth and sucking gently and he swore, stroking her hair.

"Oh fuck. Careful, it's been a while … don't want to go off half-cocked …"

Releasing him with a seductive smile, she stood and slipped out of her skirt before pulling him down onto the bed with her.

"Nothing half-cocked about you, Mr Campbell. Now, are you going to give me a good seeing to or do I have to beg first?"

He laughed, moving down between her legs and tugging at her knickers.

"Sexy as they are, these have to go …"

They joined the pile of clothes on the floor, and he ran his hands up over her stockinged legs before gently flicking her suspender belt.

"These, however, are most definitely staying …"

He parted her thighs and dipped his head, teasing her with his tongue before taking her into his mouth and sucking gently, and she writhed against him as he pushed two fingers inside her moist heat. She already felt like she was teetering on the edge, and he'd barely touched her.

"Oh God … need you inside me …"

He didn't need asking twice, shifting up the bed until his tip was touching her, rubbing teasingly against her, while his magic lips sucked on a nipple. She arched her body up towards him and he slid gratefully into her welcoming warmth as she wrapped her legs round his thighs, pulling him even further in. She moaned loudly, running her fingernails down his back as he began to thrust into her hard and fast, driving her ever closer, making her head spin.

"Rob … so good … oh fuck … ohhhhh …"

She went rigid for a moment before spasming round him, her thighs quivering as the deep ache turned into a huge wave of pleasure which left her shuddering and gasping for breath. She felt his hips pumping faster and his thrusts becoming more erratic as he surged into her, swearing and groaning, lost to everything but the sweet ecstasy of climax.

"Fuck … Becky … yeessss …"

He fell forwards, supporting his weight on his arms, and they lay for a while, catching their breath. Raising his head, he looked down into her face with a slightly bemused smile.

"Fuck."

She smirked, pulling his head down for a tender kiss.

"You already said that. And we just did."

He flashed her a wicked grin, waggling his eyebrows.

"So we did. And in a few minutes, I plan to have you all over again. Those stockings really deserve to be appreciated from a different angle …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on the other side of town Sarah lay with Hugh on top of her, listening to him panting and groaning. She stared at the ceiling before finally closing her eyes and imagining it was Rob buried deep inside her, powering into her, his teeth nipping at her neck, his strong hands running over her body. She came in a rush, biting her lip so as not to cry out his name …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have no idea if anyone will actually find this but if you do happen to stumble over it, let me know. Especially if you enjoy it!


End file.
